Birthday Dreams and Lovely Accidents
by Kass Slade
Summary: "You okay, sweetheart?" I just shrugged. Tears were starting to spill, and my ankle was already swelling. He sighed, picked me up bridal style, carried me out the door and set me down on a bench. "Stay there, sweetheart." He whispered and kissed the top of my head before walking away.
1. Chapter 1

I was looking around, watching everybody dance. It was beautiful. I watched Katniss dancing with Peeta; they were excellent dancers. I jumped when I felt a coarse finger poke my bare shoulder roughly. I turned to find a partially drunk Haymitch with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Might I have this dance, Miss Trinket?" He asked, offering his hand. I took his hand and we walked closer to the dance floor. He placed my hands on his shoulders and then placed his on my hips. A devilish grin appeared on his face, and I rolled my eyes. I didn't really care, I had had a huge crush on him since the year I turned five; the year he won his Games. He knew it now as I had told him a few years back. I looked down, trying to watch my feet so I wouldn't step on Haymitch's feet, and noticed an ever so slight erection in his pants. I quickly looked back up, a blush, that was dark enough for him to see through my makeup, spreading across my face. I kept my gaze on his chest, biting my lip. To distract myself, I began to think about why I liked him so much. Maybe it was his attitude. Or perhaps his looks; his smooth tan skin, muscular arms and a six pack, tight ass, his light hair against his dark skin. I didn't know exactly, but I did know his brains had something to do with it. Oh, and definitely his hands on my ass, I thought. It took me a minute to finally realize what was happening. Haymitch had his hands on my ass. My eyes went wide, and I broke away from him and dashed out the door. But not before twisting my ankle and falling.

Haymitch was by my side before I could count to three.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I just shrugged. Tears were starting to spill, and my ankle was already swelling. He sighed, picked me up bridal style, carried me out the door and set me down on a bench. "Stay there, sweetheart." He whispered and kissed the top of my head before walking away.

"Like I could go anywhere else." I muttered, and shivered as it started to rain. I scowled as I felt my makeup washing away. I look terrible without makeup. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, making one of my colored contacts pop out. It didn't matter anymore. Tonight was my last night here. With Katniss and Peeta and Haymitch. I'd see them again though in six months for the Quarter Quell reaping. I was just starting to pull my wig off when Haymitch slipped out the big doors of the Justice Building. He was carrying a bag of ice, presumably for my ankle.

"Here." He said, squatting to gently press the ice to my ankle. For a while he just stared at my ankle, and I undid my wig completely and took out my other contact. I was wiping the some of the goopy makeup off when he looked somewhere besides my ankle.

"I never thought you'd have red hair," he paused. "I always pictured you as a blonde, what with your bimbo attitude. Then again, all Capitol girls are bimbos."

"I'm no bimbo, Abernathy. I'm still a virgin." Whoops. He wasn't supposed to know that. His gray eyes got wide, and I imagine my violet ones were even wider.

"Let me change that." He whispered hoarsely in my ear half a second later. Before I knew it, I was nodding unconsciously and his tongue was trailing down my jawline. When he reached my chin, he stopped.

"Hayyymitcchh," I whined. I followed his gaze to the clock at the top of the Justice Building. The party inside was almost over, but this one had just begun.

"Stand up," he growled in a low tone. I did, grabbing my wig and purse. He hugged me, and sorrowfully I hugged him back, thinking our time together would end there. "Now, wrap your legs around me as high up as you can get them." I first wrapped them around his legs, then inched them up until they were around his waist. He then placed one hand on my ass and started walking towards the Victor's Village. It was so peaceful out, with the crickets and the stars that were magnified by the moisture from the rain. I sighed, contented, for once, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Effie, we're here." I woke up to Haymitch's whispers. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. He opened the door and set me down gently on the floor. "Effie, why do you dress like that?" I shrugged; I didn't know. I hated dressing like that, with the wig, contacts, and makeup. I also hated the Games, but no one ever asked me about the Games. I was pulled out of my trance by Haymitch tugging at the zipper on the back of the dress.

"You first," I said pulling away from him. He pouted, his eyes begging me to strip first, but I shook my head. I pulled at his belt, unfastening it and pulling it out of his belt loops in one swift motion. He undid his pants the rest of the way, and I moved on to his button up polo. I threw his shirt to the floor and looked up at him. He bent his head down and kissed me. I kissed him back, and gasped when he bit my lower lip, of which he took full advantage of. He slid his tongue into my mouth and explored it. While he was distracted with my mouth, I slid his pants down, leaving him in yellow and blue polka dotted boxers. I whimpered when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Nah-ah," Haymitch said teasingly, pushing back some. I sighed; no man had ever seen me naked before, but if I wanted more from him, I'd have to strip. Slowly, I reached behind my back and pulled the zipper down the back of the dress. He brushed the single strap off my left shoulder and watched as it became a pool of aqua material at my feet. For a moment, he studied my creamy-skinned body before looking me in the eye. Under his gaze, I began to feel insecure; tears formed in my eyes and my cheeks grew warm.

"Oh, I'm so ugly!" I wailed when his gaze didn't waver after about two minutes. His eyes went wide and he wiped a tear from my cheek before placing a finger on my lips.

"Oh, shh sh shh. You're not ugly, sweetheart. You're gorgeous." He whispered, his warm, bare body engulfing mine in a hug. He must not have been as drunk as I thought he was. "Come on, let's go upstairs." He grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs. I pulled my hand away as he tried to drag me up the stairs.

"You go on up, Haymitch," I said and he pouted, but I shook my head. "I need to think a minute." My whisper was audible, but barely. I shoved him up the stairs and sat down in one of the dining chairs. "Get yourself together, Effie. You've had a crush on this man for nearly twenty five years." I sighed and shook my head. My pep talk wasn't working. That's when I saw the bottle of wine on the counter. It sat there, taunting me, while I sat there, in the chair, thinking that if my pep talk didn't work then maybe alcohol would.

I stood, walked into the kitchen, found a wine glass and filled it. I downed the glass and refilled it. It took three glasses for the bottle to be half gone. By that time I was drunk, but I still went for a fourth and fifth glass. I drank the glasses and before I knew what I was doing, my bra made a splash in the sink and my underwear was at my feet.

"I'm coming, Haymish!" I yelled, stumbling up the stairs. Haymitch appeared at the top and shook his head. I tripped on the top stair and fell onto Haymitch. He caught me, put one arm around my waist and carried me into a room with a bed. I clapped my hands in drunk delight. "Oh goody, a bed!" It sounded as though I had only ever seen a bed once in my entire life. Haymitch sat me down on the bed, but I sprang right back up. I pulled his boxers down and brushed my fingers against his full erection. He moaned and pushed me back down on the bed, coming down on top of me, kissing me roughly. I kissed him back, one hand one his back and the other massaging his penis. He slid his hand down my body gently, stopping only when he reached my nether regions. His hand stroked me and I let out a loud moan. Something went on during the next five minutes involving fingers and tongues and I'm not particularly fond of the memory.

"HAYMI-" I started to scream his name, when he entered me, but he silenced me with a hard and sloppy kiss. I kissed back, but tears still slid down my cheeks rapidly. Soon, the pain eased and I relaxed.

"I love you, Effie." Haymitch began to pump in and out of me, going faster and harder. I moaned loudly a few times, but it wasn't me talking. It was my body. Or so I like to say, anyway.

It happened so fast. There wasn't even enough time for him to warn me. I moaned, he moaned, and he came. His warm seed exploded inside of me. He pulled out of me one last time. I shoved him away from me.

"Fuck you." I say and curl up on my side while Haymitch just laughs.

"You just did, sweetheart," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to shove him away, but I was too tired to. Instead, I actually snuggled closer, savoring his warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself in Haymitch's arms. A sharp pain between my legs was a reminder of what happened last night. It hurt, but I still loved him. It's not his fault it hurt. I looked over at the clock to see that it was only three. 'I have to be back at the Justice Building by five; before everyone wakes up. Then I can come back here. Until two. Then I have to get to the train station before everyone else so nobody can question me.' I began to think about my day and plan it out, out of habit. I was so lost in thought, I barely noticed Haymitch's breath and kisses on the back of my neck.

"Mmm... Good morning, Haymitch." I murmured softly and he began to rub my shoulders gently.

"No hangover?" He asked and continued to rub my shoulders.

"No. I can hold my alcohol much better than you, I suppose."

"You lucky bitch."

"You don't seem to be having one, yourself," I say, ignoring his comment.

"That's 'cause I wasn't drunk last night."

"Oh, really?" My eyebrows went up.

"It's just like you. You have to act like a Capitol bitch and I have to act like an idiot drunk." He said and squeezed my shoulders gently.

"Will you walk me to my room in the Justice Building?" I rolled my shoulders into Haymitch's large, calloused hands. His massage felt good and it was relaxing. I rolled over to face him after he didn't answer right away. He had a mischievous smile plastered on his lips. "What?" I asked, running a hand down his torso. In response, his lips covered mine in a wholehearted kiss. As I shut my eyes, I felt his member poke the inside of my thigh. I jerked away and looked at Haymitch in anguish.

"I'm going to get dressed." I announced, getting out of bed. I began to look for my clothes before I remembered they were all downstairs. I exited the room and went down the stairs, tripping on the last one and barely regaining my balance. I picked up my underwear and slipped it on before seeing my bra floating in the sink. It was soaked. I took it out, wrung out as much water as I could and then hung it on a cabinet to dry. Haymitch appeared as I was tugging at the zipper on my dress.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Will you walk me to my room in the Justice Building?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. Will you tell me why?"

"Maybe," I say with a sigh.

On the walk to the Justice Building, we talked. We talked about pets. I had only ever had cats, but Haymitch takes care of geese and a couple of times he secretly snuck food to a stray dog he had called 'Rugby.'

"My brothers are allergic to dogs." I said as I began packing my stuff in my suit cases.

"Brothers?" By the look on Haymitch's face, he was genuinely shocked.

"Yeah. One older and one younger one. I actually live with Thur, the older one. The younger one is Syden." I said looking up as I zipped the last suit case.

"I had a brother and sister once. They were both younger than me. My sister, Anisal, was six when I went into the Games. My brother, Castor, was only a year old." Haymitch said and looked at his feet.

"I'm so sorry." I said standing. His entire family was killed about a year after he won, all of their deaths within a week or so of each other. "Do you want to stay here or go back to your house?"

"Let's stay here." He said and turned on the small TV sitting on a table. We watched the news, the same stuff repeating over and over for hour upon hour, we cuddled and we napped right on up to noon. We had napped through breakfast and we were both ravenous. I went to the mini refrigerator and got out the stuff to make sandwhiches. Haymitch claimed he couldn't make anything without screwing it up and I believed him. I made us both two sandwhiches containing chicken breast, tomato, lettuce, onion, cheese, and green pepper.

"So," Haymitch said after we had both finished our sandwiches. "You never told me why." I gave a loud groan. I didn't want to share. Nobody knew except me. And Thur. I had told him when I was twelve; when I began training for the escort position.

"I, uh... You were my favorite tribute that year. I don't know why, but you were." We begin to walk down the hall to the elevator. "You stood out, I suppose. I guess it was how young you were. And that you were sweet on Maysilee. I think you two would have married if not for being in those Games." I said this looking ahead, not at Haymitch, as we walk. "Well, um," I pause. It was more than a little bit awkward telling this to the guy I've liked for twenty five years.

"You best hurry, Eff. We're almost there." He was right. I could see the station a little ways in front of us.

"Well, it was during the middle of my fifth birthday party. They were singing happy birthday and Thur had been at a friends house and he was late coming back. He ran in the house shouting for us to turn the TV on, that it was the face down of the final two. The TV was turned on almost instantly. When that girl threw that axe, we all held our breath." My brow furrows at the memory. "You ducked and that axe came back and stuck into her head. You won and I was thrilled." I blushed slightly, stopping as we came to the train platform.

"Oh, it was an accident." He said, giving me a hug.

"Well, it was a lovely one." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, thinking how I hated being short.


	3. Chapter 3

A lovely accident it was, I thought, changing my clothes in my train compartment. I looked out the window just in time to see Cinna get on the train. He must have been the last person, because the train took off shortly afterwards.

"Can I come in?" I jumped at Portia's voice.

"Sure," I said, plastering a smile on my face.

"Go on, spill it, Effie," Portia whispered excitedly as soon as the door was shut. I blinked. How did she know? I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked and hoped she didn't know.

"Come on, Effie. Where were you, last night? I had to ask you something last night and you weren't in your room," Portia smiled and I groaned inwardly.

"I-I was asleep," I stuttered. My eyes widened when Portia shook her head.

"When you didn't answer my knocks, I opened your door and you weren't in bed," she grinned triumphantly.

"Haymitch's," I muttered and turned my head to hide the blush that was creeping across my cheeks.

"I knew it!" The darker skinned woman squealed loudly.

"Nonono! Hush!" I tried to quiet the excited woman, but she flounced out of my reach.

"I won't tell anyone, not even Cinna," she promised, but I could tell by the look on her face that Cinna and at least one other person would find out.

"You better not, Portia," I glared at her, giving her a warning and suddenly all of the playfulness left her face.

"I promise, Effie," she said, wearing a poker face as she walked out the door.


End file.
